Radio communication systems, such as wireless data networks (e.g., WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems, DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-H (Handheld) systems, and spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. Given the fact that a terminal can communicate with a variety of networks associated with different network service providers, the tasks of managing authorized access and enforcing agreements among these providers are daunting. Present discovery procedures are inadequate to accommodate flexibility and efficiency in the network selection process.